1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for road guidance using a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a method for road guidance using a map created by a user and an apparatus using the method.
2. Description of the Background
Electronic devices can provide a user with the convenience of mobility and a rich is set of services and features. Examples of services including various data transmission services and additional services as well as a voice communication service using electronic device such as multimedia communication device.
Additionally, many electronic devices today can include a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver that may be implemented in a mobile terminal to provide a navigation service. Generally, the GPS receiver and map data are used to provide the navigation service in the mobile terminal, and the mobile terminal receives information about its current location through the GPS receiver and displays a map using the map data, thereby displaying the current location to the user.
However, map data that the user wants to use is typically only a portion of the map data stored in the mobile terminal, and the mobile terminal may provide the navigation service to the user by using only map data that is necessary for the user. The mobile terminal via a modem of a personal computer (PC) or wireless Internet to receive only the map data that is necessary and may store the map data. However a connection of a mobile terminal to the PC to receive the map data may be required a special port for connection and to follow a complicated connection process for the user, and time and fee associated problems are typically rendered, for example, in the case of downloading the map data through the wireless Internet, a data fee may be charged to the user and downloading time may be required. Additionally, a map provided by a map data service provider may include detailed information such as a specific road name and a name of building that may confuse the user to follow instructions.
Therefore, to be competitive, the manufacturers need to address ever growing requirement for convenient and advanced method and apparatus for providing a road guide service to the user without using the complicated map provided by the map data service provider.